ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard 10/Mig 10: Heroes United
This is the fifth episode of season 2 of Mig 10 and it is the fifth episode of season 2 of Richard 10 also. Plot Mig and Richard both team up along with Rich's allies and Mig's ally in order to stop dangerous Darama and Deristroll from taking over Mig's dimension. Synopsis Mig and Clepron are hanging out at Mig's favorite place, Mr. Yogurtine's. "This is one of the best smoothies I've ever drank," said Mig. Clepron stares at him, considering it repulsive to him. He spit out his smoothie and whipped his mouth. Mig got another smoothie and slurped it up while Clepron threw the smoothie away and cheered. Mig wasn't amused. "Now you owe me four dollars," said Mig. Just then wind began swirling all over the place. The sky began swirling too and a white light appeared with lightning flashing everywhere. People began screaming and running away to hide. Mig and Clepron noticed the strange light in the sky. The light got bigger and bigger and Mig ran up to it. "Wait!" shouted Clepron. Mig ignored his order and turned into Sonic Boomer and floated up towards the light. Sonic Boomer floated around staring at the light just when a shadow appeared. "What the-" he said. The shadow popped out and jumped over Mig. Sonic Boomer ignored it and it landed on the ground and began attacking the city. Just then another object hit Sonic Boomer and him and the object both landed on the ground hard. Sonic Boomer looked up and saw his own alien Rath but it looked different to him. The Rath kicked and smashed Sonic Boomer on the ground. "Ow," he said. He got up and blasted the Rath with his sonic waves and sonic disks. "AGGGHHHHH," shouted the Rath. Sonic Boomer kept on using his waves on it and then it attacked him heavily. The Rath shouted at Sonic Boomer, "LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHI', WHATEVER ALIEN YOU ARE! YOU JUST MADE YOUR FIRST MISTAKE! YOU DON'T BLAST RATH! IT JUST MAKES RATH MAD!" He then picked up a chunk of earth and threw it at Sonic Boomer. The Rath turned into another alien known as NRG and he blasted Sonic Boomer into the air. Sonic Boomer turns into Lavalamp and throws fire at the NRG. "This suit is design to protect me from heat and radiation." said the NRG, and he shot Lavalamp. Lavalamp then transformed into Dragonfly. He flew straight at NRG, who then trasformed into Fast Track , and dodged Dragonfly. Fast Track was then dodging everything Dragonfly threw at him. "Will you just stand still so that I can hit you?" shouted Dragonfly. Fast Track went against the request, "That wouldn't exactly help me out any would it?" Dragonfly then tranformed into Diamondhead, who's diamonds proove too be no where near as fast as Fast Track, until he allows his diamonds to travel underground and uppercut Fast Track. "You got yourself a problem, not just a big one, but," he then tranforms, "A WAY BIG PROBLEM!" He then crushed Diamondhead. Diamondhead then transforms into Sonic Boomer to fly up to Way Big's head. He then traforms into Rath and starts throwing punches at Way Big. "LET MEH TELL YAH SOMETHIN' BLUE AND BLACK WAY BIG! NO ONE CRUSHES RATH WHILE HE'S DIAMONDHEAD!" Way Big laughs at Rath and grabs him. "YOU THINK YOUR SOOO SMART. WELL THINK AGAIN!" shouted Way Big. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN BIG GUY! NO ONE TOUCHES RATH UNLESS HE TELLS YOU TO! SO DON'T TOUCH ME," said Rath. Way Big threw him down and turned into Big Chill. "This should be the lowest amount of pain for you," he said, stating that Rath is weaker then him. Rath got angry and charged at Big Chill and hit him, not knowing that Big Chill can turn intangible. Rath turns into Dragonfly and turns intangible as well as Big Chill to make it a fair match between the two. Big Chill freezes Dragonfly solid and turns visible. Dragonfly breaks out and turns into Feedback. He blasts Big Chill but actually misses a lot of the times. Big Chill then turns into SpiderMonkey and webs Feedback down so he can't move. "Ehh ehh ooh! Now you can't escape. Hahaha!" he shouted. Feedback smiled and turned into Eatle. He daringly eats the spider web and blasts Spidermonkey up into the air. SpiderMonkey accidentally turns into Ripjaws and then flops on the ground helplessly. "Um is there something wrong with you?" asked Eatle. He turns into Mig and Ripjaws turns into a human as well. Mig and the other human are stunned to see that both of them have a trix on their wrists. Mig helps up the humans and they shack hands. "My name is Richard Rhyneheart," he said. Mig smiled. "The name's Mig," Mig said, in a bragging kind of way. Just then large, disturbing sounds came from the heart of the city. Mig and Rich walked over to it and saw there all time enemies trashing Mig's home town. "Darama," said Rich. "Darama? You mean Deristroll?" asked Mig. "No you doof! My enemy is Darama and yours is Deristroll!" shouted Rich. Darama and Deristroll stared at Rich and Mig. "Well, well, well if it isn't Miguel," said Deristroll. "And my arch foe Richard," said Darama. "He must've got here through the portal you went through," said Mig. "I don't care!" said Rich. He turned into NRG and blasted Darama immideatly. Mig was confused on why he didn't wait but just went Feedback and beat up Deristroll. Just then Clepron, Matt, and Destiny ran in. NRG turned into Rath and beat up Darama down. He then turned back for recharge and ran over to his allies, Destiny and Mat. Feedback was still fighting Deristroll when he picked him up and flew away. "Guys help me!!!!!!" shotued Mig, after he turned back. Rich, Destiny, Matt, and Clepron all were stunned especially Clepron. Rich ran ahead, knowing exactly what alien to go: Terraspin. Instead, he turned into a new alien, Bloxx. "Oh darn it," he said. "I think we should go help," said Clepron. "Yeah," said Destiny. "No. It's just me and Miguel," said Bloxx. He stretched himself from roof to roof, in order to actually find Miguel, Deristroll, and Darama. He heard a loud explosion and saw Mig timed out on the ground. Bloxx strecthed to him and turned into Fast Track. He asked Mig some questions about where the heck the villlains went. Mig said he didn't know but he had a plan. Mig turned into one of his new aliens, Clockwork and clocked back in time to see where the two escaped. "Ze hole appeared over zere," said Clockwork. Mig turned back along with Rich and him and Rich continued on to where they saw Darama and Deristroll escape. Darama and Deristroll were above where Rich and Mig were expected to be. "Here they come," said Darama. Rich and Mig were beginning to walk into the trap. "What happends if you get scared to death, twice?" asked Rich. Mig and him just then walked into Deristroll and Darama's trap. "HAHAHAHAHAH!" they both laughed. Rich turned into Bloxx again. "Bloxx!!" he shouted. He un-built himself and slid right under the large trap holding him and Mig. Then he built himself again and turned into Rath. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN', DARAMA AND DERISTROLL! YOU BOTH ARE GOING DOWN FOR GOOD!!!" he shouted. He jumped on top of the building and smashed them into each other. Rath then grabbed Deristroll and tied him to Darama with thier arms and threw them very far. Rath turned into Big Chill and tried to fly after them, forgetting Mig on purpose. Mig got angry and turned into Eatle and ate some of the trap and blasted a hole out. He tried to catch up with Richard but he just couldn't. He then turned into Dragonfly and flew after Big Chill. "Um hello? You totally blanked out back there," he said. "No I didn't. Sorry but I had no time for you," said Rich. He flew faster and then him and Mig stopped and saw Deristroll and Darama destroying more of the city. The two landed on a large pipe line. Mig and Rich turned back and nodded at each other, knowing exactly what to do. Mig turned into Diamondhead and used his diamond spike arm to break a hole through the pipe. Rich turned into Ripjaws and jumped into the water and swam for Deristroll and Darama stealthy as a surprise. Diamondhead jumped into the sewer water and complained about it. "Oh please. I swim through any kind of water," said Rich as Ripjaws. The two reached the ending of the pipe and Mig blasted the end open with diamonds. Rich turned back and was falling through a large ditch. "I'll save you!" said Diamondhead. He turned into Feedback and dove right towards him. He was too late in saving Rich when he fell into another large area of water. "Noooooo!!!!!" shouted Feedback. He saw a flash of light and saw Ripjaw's head pop out of the water. "Ohh you," said Mig. Ripjaws climbed out of the ditch and turned back to Richard. He swung over to Rich and his trix had timed out. Mig and Rich began having a random yet good conversation and talked for a while and had fun. About an hour later, they snapped out of it and remembered that Deristroll and Darama were still destroying the city. "Ummm, oops," said Mig. Rich saw the two beginning to come somewhat close to them. They began trying to devise a plan but Darama and Deristroll got closer and closer. Mig turned into Draognfly and smashed Darama down and Rich used Fast Track to sped around Deristorll to mess with him. Rich then turned into Rath and jumped on Deristroll's back. "RATH HAS HAD IT WITH YOU TWO DESTROYING MIG'S CITY," he shouted. Deristroll blasted him off and then punched Dragonfly down. Rath got very angry and annoyed with their constant throwing and blasting. He threw Deristroll into the air. "ROUNDHOUSE KICK," he shouted. He then did that to Deristroll and then smashed him down. Mig turned back and Rath turned into Fast Track and sped with Mig to the top of the buildings. Rich set him down and turned back into Rich. The two faced each other confused. "I'm all out of plans for these guys," said Mig. Mig and Rich thought for a while and ideas came up and then went away. "Man it looks like we need a major upgrade," said Mig. Rich just then had the most brilliant idea. He told Mig that he has an alien named Upgrade and that he could merge with Mig's Gamatrix. Mig said okay and Rich turned into Upgrade. He threw himself onto Mig's Gamatrix and it was red and black look with Richard talking. He pulled up a hologram of Rath which began spinning around. "I'd suggest using this guy," said Rich. Mig slapped down the gamatrix and turned into Ugrade Rath. Rath had red and black all over him. "RATH THINKS THIS IS A COOL AND GOOD IDEA MISTER RED AND BLACK TALKY THING," shouted Mig. Deristroll and Darama spotted them and Rath jumped down and ran at them. "LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN TWO ANNOYING ENEMIES! UGRADED RATH WILL DESTROY YOU," Rath shouted. He raised his fist at Deristroll and it grew in size and strenght thanks to Richard. He smashed Deristroll all the way down and he even made a crater in the ground. Darama blasted Rath and punched him. "Oh I don't think so Dorkama," said Rich as Upgrade on Rath. He grew Rath's spike on his fist and it blasted Darama and striked him. "How'd you do that?" asked Rath. "Easy," said Rich. He controlled Rath the entire time and made bad punches to Darama and Deristroll and they both were defeated. "Yes!" shouted Rich. Mig and Rich both turned back and Rich came out of the gamatrix and stood next to Mig. "All new recognized alien in playlist 2," said the Gamatrix. It popped up a hologram of Blarewolf. "Sweet dude!" shouted Mig. Clepron, Destiny, and Matt all showed up tired. "Mig! Your still alive!" shouted Clepron. They both gave hi-fives and Rich did the same to Destiny and Matt. "Glad you and your friend finally defeated Darama," said Destiny. "It took a lot of work," said Rich. "Without this guy it would've never happened," said Mig and Rich at the same time. Darama and Deristroll began getting up slowly. Rich turned into Rath and threw them into the air. "RATH HAS HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!!" screamed Rich. He growled at them and threw them into the water ditch. He then turned into Ripjaws and swam into and bit them. "OUCH!" shouted Deristroll. "Heheheh!" said Ripjaws laughing. He then turned into Rath again and punched them into the air and they both collapsed on the ground, defeated. "Uhhhh," said Darama. Rich turned back and another portal opened up. "Well, it was nice knowing you Miguel Tennyson," said Rich. "Nice meeting you too Richard," said Mig. They both fist pumped and waved each other goodbye. Mig and Clepron both went back to Mr. Yogurtine's. "Well that was challenging...and fun," said Mig. Deristroll was left on the side of the hill where the ditch full of water was. He began breathing and his eyes opened wide. He laughed heavily in an evil expression on his face. "Those two won't know what's coming to them," said Deristroll. He flew into the sky and disappeared out of sight. Characters Heroes *Miguel Tennyson *Clepron *Richard Rhyneheart *Destiny Jackzon *Matt Alan Villains *Darama *Deristroll Aliens Used By Miguel *Sonic Boomer (x2) *Lavalamp *Dragonfly (x3) *Diamondhead (x2) *Feedback (x3) *Rath (x2) *Clockwork (debut) *Blarewolf (debut; hologram only) *Eatle (x2) By Richard *Rath (x5) *Ripjaws (x4) *Fast Track (x4) *NRG (x2) *Bloxx (x2; debut) *Spidermonkey *Way Big *Upgrade *Big Chill (x2) Major Events *Mig 10 and RIchard 10 meet for the first time. *Richard goes Bloxx for the first time since he was unlocked by Richard 10,000. *Mig goes Clockwork for the first time and unlocks a new alien: Blarewolf. Trivia *This episode is the 5th episode of Season 2 of both series. *Although it is his debut, Richard doesn't name Bloxx until his second appearance. *Miguel and Richard meet in this episode and it is unknown if they will meet again. *Deristroll will return later as a very main villain to Mig. *It is unknown what happened to Darama. *This marks the first, and so far only, episode of Richard 10 that contains dialouge. This is due to Mig 10 episodes containing dialouge. Note There is a sequel confirmed that will take place in Richard's dimension, but will be an episode of Mig 10. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers